Liu Kang
Liu Kang is a Shaolin monk that is a member of the White Lotus Society and a hero from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. Appearance At his debut, Liu Kang appeared to be among the dime a dozen Bruce Lee pastiches; an adult of Chinese origin with a bare chest, black pants and white sneakers. From MKII and onward, he is depicted with shaggy black hair (even though Shaolin monks are bald), a red headband, spiked gauntlets, red and black kung fu pants, and kung fu slippers; still keeping his upper body bare (except in Mortal Kombat 4 where he has a tank top). This design is one of the most consistent in the series. He is depicted as a zombie in Mortal Kombat: Deception. He gains a ghastly grey tint on his decaying skin, showing the most damage on his peeling face. He retains his usual attire, but now wears a pair of chains with hooks attached to his gauntlets. In MK vs DCU, Liu Kang has greater muscle mass than most characters in the roster and wears a championship belt. In MK 2011, Kang's appears with a red sash brandishing the Elder Gods' symbol instead of the belt. His physical appearance is altered once more, with longer hair and a more well-rounded physique. Kang loses a lot of skin when taking damage due to his lack of armor or layered clothes. As of Mortal Kombat X, Liu Kang has become one of Quan Chi's Revenants and since has become a dark version of himself twisted by the sensibilities of the Netherrealm. While he still possesses the familiar glowing yellow veins and glowing eyes as other characters, he now sports a dark, armored uniform made from steel, leather and dragon scales. His hair has grown past shoulder length and keeps it tied like a ponytail. While he retains his iconic headband, it has been tattered. As Emperor of the Netherrealm, he dons a full set of spiky armor with the familiar trappings of a denizen of the Netherrealm. In his default "what-if" form, he has aged significantly like most other characters; his hair the same length as it is as a revenant, but now grey from aging. He also wears a red and black vest with a black dragon decal. The continual use of dragons and the MK logo in Liu Kang's techniques, his costumes in recent games, and recurring Fatalities (e.g. his Arcade Drop) all reinforce the perception that Kang is the mascot of the series. However, this has never actually been confirmed by the developers. Powers and Abilities Liu Kang is a highly skilled fighter as seen due to his victory in every Mortal Kombat tournament. He is an extremely skilled martial artist, possessing incredible acrobatic skills and agility and knowledge in a variety of techniques. Kang is able to perform a powerful flying kick attack, use a bicycle kick, and send out fireballs from his hands that take the shape of dragon heads. These fireballs are part of fire element theme to Kang, which also is involved with some of his fatalities. It also suggested that he regularly increases and maintains his strength through mediation and as champion of Mortal Kombat, he never ages. Trivia *Liu Kang is the only character to have a fatality that does not kill the opponent, his original one, which was done because he was supposed to be a pacifistic monk character. *Upon him beating Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat II, the usual occurrence of Kahn's voice announcing him as winner is replaced with the monk giving off a small war cry. *The hooked chains that are attached to Liu Kang's arms have been in much demand to be used as his weapon fighting style, especially after he used them in the intro to Armageddon to attack Shang Tsung. These were later revealed by Raiden's Armageddon bio to be enchanted shackles used by a group of necromancers to control their undead. The thunder god had used their spells to turn Kang's body into a zombie, which is why he put the chains on the corpse. *He deals double damage to Onaga in Deception. *Liu Kang's alternate costumes in Armageddon and Deception depict him as a human or at least his soul fused with his body. *His name was originally going to be Minamoto Yoshitsune, a legendary Japanese mythological character, but John Tobias decided the name was too long to deal with. *Liu Kang was portrayed by Ho Sung Pak in the first two games, the same actor who ironically portrayed Shang Tsung in the first game. *The Human Tornado, a pro wrestler, uses a move called the Liu Kang Kick, in homage to the character. *Liu Kang was intended to be a secret surprise character in Deception. He is the most difficult to unlock and was meant to shock fans that their hero had been brought back as such a corrupted being. *In the Flash's ending in Mortal Kombat vs DC, he and Liu Kang form a psychic connection that allows them to warn each other if their worlds are threatened again, due to earlier events. *Liu Kang is the only character that has his own voice file for every game he appeared in, consisting of "kiai," a shout that is said to maximize the force of the user's attacks. His voice in dialogue changed from a regular casual voice in Shaolin Monks to one with more of an Asian accent in Mortal Kombat vs. DC. *Liu Kang's original fatality and his fatality from MK2, where he turned into an Asian style dragon to bite off top of his opponent's body, was voted second on Screwattack's Top 10 Lists of Worst Mortal Kombat and Best Mortal Kombat Fatalities respectively. Gallery Biolui 2.gif|Liu Kang's MK2 bio Liu kang.gif|Liu Kang in MK3 MK4LiuKang.gif|Liu Kang in MK4 Mkda-story09.jpg|Liu Kang dead at the hands of the Deadly Alliance 166953 main.jpg|Liu Kang as a zombie Render.jpg|Liu Kang in MK vs. DCU Ending5.png|Liu Kang receiving his new powers Liukang-mk9port.jpg|Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat (2011) File:Liukang-mk9-primary.png Liu kang mk9.png Liu_Kang_(movie).jpg|Robin Shou as Liu Kang in both Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Liu_Kang.jpg|Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm mortal-kombat-legacy-season-2-brian-tee-liu-kang-interview.jpg|Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat Legacy season 2 Liu Kang.png|Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat X March-29-2-1-.jpg 5023567-1960490356-11b3a.jpg Mortal_kombat_x_pc_liu_kang_render_2_by_wyruzzah-d8spmb4.png Liukangart-1-.jpg Mortal Kombat X Liu Kang (Revenant).jpg Liukangart6-1-.jpg Article post width liukang-1-.jpg IrsCBT8gRCI.jpg Mortal-kombat-x-liu-kang-special-1-.jpg 53923085-a319-4d21-9e3e-89b478924c1a.jpg 1eca8bd4b31c8701f8af0219217f9e2f0608ff69.jpg Fb5676094b36acaf932a27037ad98d1003e99c44.jpg Raiden7.jpg Mortal-kombat-x-story-mode-liu-kang-kung-lao-1-.jpg Quan Chi Liu Kang Kung Lao MKX.png Kung Lao5.jpg Liu_kang100.jpg Liu44.jpg Kitana01.jpg Liu_Kang88.jpg Kitana80.jpg Kung Lao900.jpg Liu_e_Kitana.jpg Liu_Kang_and_Kitana2015-04-15_16-52-14.png|Kitana and Liu Kang as rulers of the Netherrealm Videos Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Warriors Category:Immortals Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Protectors Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Neutral Good Category:Outright Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Undead Heroes Category:Zombies Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Chi Masters Category:False Protagonist Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Mascots Category:In love heroes Category:Saved Soul Category:Exploitation Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Serious Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Death Battle Heroes